User talk:Generalzer0
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Sea of Fools Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Haki User Category Debate Yo, this is your boss speaking! ^-^7 Anyway, it's exactly as the title says. I came by to discuss whether we should have a Haki Users category or not. I noticed that over on Ship of Fools, we had a major overhaul on the category a while back, due to the introduction of the individual Haki categories. So I was wondering if that same logic should apply to Sea of Fools as well. Also, I just got done saying something similiar to SB about the distinction between the Grand Line Characters and New World Characters category pages as well. So i'm beginning to wonder if we should take care with what categories we should keep, and which we shouldn't. Either way, i'd like to know where you stand on all of this. Wyvern 0m3g4 23:13, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Heh, it's cool. And I agree, i'd prefer to go with the same reasoning behind our categories as Ship of Fools does. Especially since it's supposed to be our partner site and everything. :P Plus, that makes it easier for users from Ship of Fools to get adjusted more easily here on Sea of Fools. The less confusion, the better, in my opinion. Wyvern 0m3g4 23:25, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I can see why you got voted as Most Organized User on Ship of Fools now. :P Anyway, all kidding aside, i'm glad we worked that out. Here's wishing you good luck with your pages, and with helping to support the wiki! (As for me, i'm going to still be busy trying to fix everything up. >_< My biggest goal is to probably add in some page layouts, like on Ship of Fools, but probably change the color of the infoboxes, to make it more like a Sea of Fools infobox, rather than one directly ripped from Ship of Fools. :P That is, if you catch my drift there. That, and I hope to edit the main page, so that it looks less boring and stale. :\ That's gonna be my toughest job yet... >_> Anyway, i'm rambling, so i'll cut it short. See ya, man! And once again, good luck! ^-^7) Wyvern 0m3g4 23:36, February 14, 2012 (UTC) My Idea For The Welcome To The Sea Of Fools Thing Welcome!! Sup, welcome to One Piece: Sea of fools Wiki, one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the (Edited Page Name Here) page. Also check out the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']] our home wiki about the series. As You May Know, There are less limits at this Wikia, Like going against canon, and using already in use DFs Just remember not to overdo it. Be sure to Talk to any of the Admins if you need help. Generalzer0 [[User:Wyvern 0m3g4|''' Wyvern 0m3g4']] [[User:FoolishMortalFool|' FMF ]] [[User:Stormbaron| Stormbaron']]. '''MOST IMPORTANT, 'HAVE FUN!!! "Welcome, To The Realm Of Death. Enjoy Your Night, It Will Be Forever...." 19:24, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Templates You're one hell of a guy, General-sir! ^-^7 Thanks for getting those templates up, like you said! And what's more, is that you did it so quickly. ^_^ So for that, i'll let you ride my kraken all the way down to Fishman Island, where you can meet the mermaids! DON!! I also appreciate the extra things you threw in as well, like the zombie numbers and CP9 keys that you mentioned. :) You can't tell how much I appreciate your help right now! lol So, in summary, you did a SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPAAAAAAAAAA~ job!!! :D And if there's anything else I need, i'll be sure to come to you. :P Anyway... WYVERN OUT! DON!! Wyvern 0m3g4 05:19, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Geno! We got the admins sorted out now, as you may have found out. Basicly this means you're one of the Yonkou. Since Shanks and Kaido got taken already, I assume this means Blackbeard... I dropped the blank template on your user page already. Sorry if that messes anything up, but I thought it might help.13th madman 17:34, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Lixis10 Is not a supernova I'm actually not a supernova obviously. I just felt like adding that. :D I can remove that though. Signature I just saw a lot of signatures in the OP wiki talk pages, (please see the following examples): *http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:KuroAshi98/Signature *http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Pandawarrior/Signature *http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ricizubi/Signature *http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lasaro_Ginjou/Signature Then I saw this one of yours on Wyvern's talk page. Does it need something like an admin thing or edit count limit? If no, can you give me something like a sample source code and how to personalize this? I'll be using this on the OP wiki and potentially here. Please reply on my talk page. Thanks! :) Regards, Gourd Roger XxRaderzxx (talk) No need I know how to do this already so no need. Sorry for disturbing... 8:10, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Ship of Fools Hello Generalzer0 I'm not sure if you remember me, it's PT (Pile Tornado) the idiot that got banned two years ago from Sea of Fools. I've alway regretted my repeated plagerism and after 2 year's I've matured an realised my faults. If it's possible I would like to be unblocked so that I can rejoin the wiki and restart my pirate crew.